One Year and Six Months
by Ms.Erie MoReed
Summary: Raph fell in love with Leo but scared to tell him will he lose him forever or live the rest of his life with his love/ RaphxLeo DonXMike AprilxCasey
1. Leo

Hello everyone here with a new story

soo this is my first story outside of Naruto and i am very excited now many of you make think I'm some weird twisted incest loving pervert but he there's like a 99.99%chance the Ninja Turtles are even blood related and its just a story

Ive fallen head over heels in love with this pair (RaphxLeo) I find it undeniably cute

so please read review and enjoy

**Disclaimer:I do not own the TMNT(Sadly)**

**ATTENTION!**

**MY GRAMMER SKILLS ARE HORRIBLE SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS I APOLOGIZE FOR MY FAILURES FORGIVE ME**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

One year and Six Months

Our family has finaly mended no longer drift after that battle with the freaking butt ass ugly monsters and that creppo stone dude our family bond was ounce again hole Me, Donnie, Mikey, Master Splinter,and...Leo he return from his training before all that shit happen our family was not the same after he got up and left like that

I swear when he came home even through my hard ass of a shell deep inside I was jumping for fucking joy when fearless return it took all my will power to not fucking jump him and hug him and never let go...god I missed him so. bet you never think I Raphael probably the biggest hot head in New York City would miss my big brother who I made sure to piss off any chance I got

But...

at the same time I was devastated he left I wasn't myself...well i pretended I wasn't hurt by it I act the same I'm pretty sure Mikey and Master Spliter couldn't tell I was so badly wounded by the whole thing but I do believe Donnie could but he never said a word. I would find myself waking up in the middle of the night with tears running down my green cheek

hell I even snuck into his room and slept in his bed a few times. so when he was standing there looking at me yeah I was fucking happy but the I was fucking pissed to I wanted to run up to him and punch his fucking face in at the same time hold him close and never let go and ask him why he left us like that but again my hothead stop me from doing so

then we had that fight I regret every minute of it but god I was hurt god did I miss my big brother for fuck sakes ha ha I'm sounding like a fucking pussy i know but I did miss him oh so much just like Mikey and Donnie we need out big fearless brother but he wasn't there

_**Fucking Teachers Pet**_

but almost losing him in that battle made up for everything I forgave him instantly he was Leo my Leader...My brother...my _**Everything**_

yeah I know that sounded gay but after all that shit happen I realized something about how my feelings towards Leo change. We fought less and less we actually got _along_. one day we were chillin on the couch watching TV having a civil conversation when Mikey jump up pulling at his imaginary hair screaming

_"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE FIGHT ARGUE SOMETHING YOUR MAKING ME GO INSANE WITH THIS BROTHERLY LOVE CRAP DUDE LIKE IT FREAKING SCARY"_

then he stormed out with Donnie calling after him laughing his head off telling Mikey to come back me and Leo look at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably then it hit me

Mikeys..._**RIGHT!**_

and that scared the living shit out of me so I distance myself from him but we still got along but when he walking into a room I walk out I avoided training with him but he still was..._nice _to me rooting for me during wrestling matches with Mikey covering up for me when I would stumble in the door butt ass drunk from late night partying with Casey

but he soon realize I was avoiding him and one night Two Months ago that one night everything made scene as to why I was so scared shitless and i made a huge fucking mistake

_it was raining pretty fucking hard that night i had stumbled into my room from my late night party with Casey again but i wasn't all i had was half a beer i was just wet and tired as fuck i start to take off my disguise when a leaf green hand grabs hold of my shoulder scaring the living shit out of me and i swing at the culprit only to be block by none other than Leonardo him self_

_he smiles apologetically at me mumbling "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I nod at him I swear my face turned a darker shade of green from the embarrassment from being surprised so easily and for him being here in my room_

_he starts to look at everything but me fidgeting with his hands he looks like he gonna crap himself_

_"Leo..man you aight?" _

_he hesitated a minute then looks up at me with those piercing chocolate brown eyes that seem to glow in the low dim room fucking taking my breath away I swear dude_

_"did i do something wrong" he ask with a hint of hurt and I'm confused "w-what ya talkin bout leo" his eyes go to the ground and fidgets some more_

_"why have you been avoiding me i thought we were past all of this...not getting along ignoring each other...I...I thought we were finally becoming...brothers.."_

_all i do is stare at him'...no I dont want to be just be **brothers**' something says in the back of my mind and it fucking scared me how can I in A FUCKING YEAR AND FOUR MONTHS..._

_Fall Madly and Deeply In Love with my **BROTHER**_

_So like the dumb ass I am my hot headedness kicks in and I swear I want nothing more then to take back what i said_

_"FOR FUCK SAKES LEO WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY"_

_he looks at me shock "raph I wa-"_

_"NO JUST SHUT UP IM TIRED AND HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR FUCKING NAGGING"_

_"I AM NOT NAGGING I WAS SIMPLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU YOU HOT HEADED ASS"_

_that did it_

_"FUCK I LIKE IT BETTER WHEN YOU WEREN'T AROUND JUST GO BACK TO THE FUCKING JUNGLE WILL YA!"_

_his eyes stare at me wide so many emotin flash through those beautiful eyes of his Hurt, Betrayed, Confused, ...Dead_

_i realize this and reach out to him "leo...I-I"he slaps my hand away looking at the ground hiding those oh so beautiful eyes how could I say that to him he was only worried but no I was afraid of the fucking truth I hurt him_

_"I-Im s-s-sorry i b-bother you" I see liquid hit the floor and my eyes grow wide...he crying and it because of me_

_**FUCK!**_

_he turns and leaves not looking back and i let him go i let him slip from my grasp because I was scared..._

One Year and Six Months

Ive Fallen in Love with Leonardo...

* * *

Well what do you think

poor little Leo

poor ol Raph but hey its just getting started

sooo

R&R

(or I'll kill Mikey)

Mikey:...Help


	2. My Love

_**ok thanks to **Hobitti** Mikey life was spared**_

_Hobitti__** thank you for my first review i really appreciate it very much**_

**_all reviews would be notice and a shout out will go to those i feel deserve it(please no mean reviews or i shall burn your soul in the depts of hell!)_**

**_any hoo on with the story_**

* * *

In those two months me and Leo drifted but my love for him only grew I notice he was changing in those two months I didn't think it would affect him so much he started becoming angry he wouldn't even take mercy on poor Mikey during training he would be in his room half the time or meditating

he still talks but not really to me more to Mikey Donnie Spliter April and Casey the most I get is orders a good morning and on occasions good nights.

I can't help feel all this is my fault...fuck this IS all my fault

And the love for him is painful god I have to tell **SOMEONE **But...who?Can't tell Donnie or Mikey I drought they'll understand Splinter...yeah right No way will I tell Leo so who Hmm...

"APRIL AND CASEY" I suddenly scream at the table making Donnie drop his experiment and Mikey choking on his pizza who I start to pat on the shell gently That's when he walks in obviously pissed his meditation was rudely interrupted

"Who the shell is makeing all that noise"I gulp quickly pointing my finger at Mikey but in return Donnie and Mikey point at me he looks in my direction letting out an irritated sigh"Keep it down Raphael" what? Did he just call me Raphael it usually Raph sometimes Raphie to piss me off never...Raphael

"Whatever" I stand quickly knocking my chair over walking quickly to the entrance"Where are you going" he ask he sounds a little sad naahh I'm imagining things"none of your damn business" I sneer and leave damn it why do I fuck up so much why did I say such words to him why is he my brother

...why do I Love Him.

as I make my way over roof tops I make it to Casey's and April's I peak through the window to see April on the couch eating mint chocolate ice cream that is perch on her swollen belly.

Yep you guessed it after the battle we find out Casey purposed to April we were all in the wedding should have seen us in those damn itchy monkey suits that was the first time Splinter drank alcohol man was he drunk off his ass dancing on tables with his old ass while a panic Leo chased him around.

Then 5 months ago we found out she was knock up I tap on the window and she turns to see me waving happily she tilts her head back I believe to call Casey who comes running in looking panic probably thinking she was going into labor idiot.

She point to the window he sigh walk over and opens it"Sup Raph" I climb in quickly shutting the window"Hey Case how ya doin April" I say greeting the two"My feet are swollen my back hurts I look like I ate a basket ball and you don't wanna know what's going on with my boobs but all and all pretty good now...what's wrong with you?" I stare a here

_'dude way to much info'_

'"What do ya mean" Casey gets all in my face looking me over"You alright Raph you look kinda pale" I look between the two damn they're pretty smart"Well I do kinda have a problem and was hopein ya could help me out" I rub the back of my neck I go to sit on the love seat while they sit on the couch April sitting cross legged on the couch and Casey hunch over resting on his knees

"So what's up" Casey ask looking at me worriedly"Well.."I fidget a bit till April speaks up "you know you can tell us anything Raph we won't judge you"

god they'll make great parents "What if I told you I know one of my brothers are in love with one of my other brothers.." They stare at me that at each other than back at me"Umm we would say it doesn't really bother use I mean it a high chance you all are even related and we have nothing against homosexuals"

Casey explains. I fidget some more"Your in love with Leo aren't you Raph" April ask likes its nothing I damn near fell out of my chair"How d-id you know"April starts jumping around on the couch "PAY UP CASE" she say holding out her hand

he sigh mumbling 'damnit' and slaps a 20 in her hand. What the fuck?"Sorry Raph but I always had a feeling you had love for Leo deeper then a brother I  
saw it when I first met you guy you would do anything to get Leo attention even if it meant fighting with him"I stare at her like she crazy

"I always thought you and Mikey would go at it" Casey explains"Dude that's sick" he let's out a laugh"So what happen are you just confused about your feeling or is there more. I look to the ground ashamed "that and well...I said some stuff to him awhile back and we stop talking and stuff""What did you say"she ask looking worried so I take a deep breath and told them the story word for word

I realize at the end of it I'm shaking like crazy and my eyes began to burn but I refuse to cry. Then I feel a soft hand rub my head "Oh Raph" she looks like she ready to cry "what do I do April I'm losing him all over again"

god I'm such a pussy!

"What do I do"She look at Case starting to think and then back at me"All you can do is try to rebuild your relationship then when your ready I think you should tell him he won't judge you I know it"I look at her and shake my head "how do you know that"

"Because you two complete each other. Like sun and moon fire and water"I let a chuckle slip "Master Splinter been here"She giggles a bit "well it perfectly logical which is why I think Donnie and Mikey gonna get together"I tilt my head back and let out a loud laugh

"The smart ass and the dumb ass"She pats my head again "the hothead and the coolhead its just perfect"

...

I make it home going through everything I talk about with Case and April 'just be nice to him rebuild our relationship I peek my head into the meditation room to see...yep still meditating. I make my way back to the kitchen and whip up some green tea he loves this bitter shit. I pour it into his favorite cup setting it on a small dish. I make my way into the meditation room and set the tea in front of him then go to make my leave

(Narrator POV)

Raph set the tea down in front of the meditating turtle then turns to make his leave. Leo  
opens one of his eyes to see his red clad little brother leaving the room opening both eyes he looks down to see his favorite tea set in front of him. His eyes widen slightly looking at the tea then the empty door way letting a small smile grace his lips It doesn't phase as he continue to meditate 'Raph...'

...

(Raph POV)

I woke to hear Mikey screaming at the top of his lungs at the TV. "COWABUNGA DUDE THAT WAS AWSOME!" I shift in my hammock coming to close to the edge my hammock spins throwing me out of it "SON OF A BITCH" I screech then I can hear Donnie "Raphs up" I hear the sound of feet coming towards my room probably Donnie but again I was sadly mistaken Leo push open my door looks around to see me face first in the floor with my ass high in the air

"Raph you ok" he ask walking over to me and helping me up"Y-yeah I'm fine" rubbing my head I now realize how close he is to my face his breath hitting my face 'smells like tea' and god I love it!

He places a hand on my head looking at me worriedly "are you sure that's a pretty nasty bump"I turn red as hell and push away his hand "I said I was fine" I snap GOD FUCKING DAMMIT his eyes darken some and his face becomes a scowl "Whatever" he gets up storming out of my room.

I did it _**AGAIN**_!

how stupid can I get I get up and run after him "Leo wait up will ya" he stops and spins around a finger pointed in my face"Why should I you obviously want me to leave you alone...maybe I should go back"

I can't take it anymore I grasp both of his shoulders and push him up against the wall my hands are shaking and he looks surprise I then remove my. Hands from his shoulders as they move up his neck and to his face his face turns a light shade of pink I lean in getting closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Bringing our foreheads together I slip my eyes close and let out an annoyed sigh then open my eyes again"..I'm sorry"It takes him a minute to process what I said then he  
closes his beautiful eyes bring his hands top mine and push them away turning his back and walking off. I need to make it better I can't not have Leo by my side

...

Later that night I figure me and Leo needed some bonding time alone from everyone so I caught him slouching on the couch feet prop up on the couch flipping through the channels I hope over it landing right on his stomach

"Oof w-what the hell Rap-"

"Let's do something tonight"I cut in quickly He gives me a look like I'm fucking crazy "you"he points at me"want to do something with me"then at himself"Yeah why wouldn't I" I smile at him this just freaks him out more "are you feeling o-!"

I flip us so I'm on bottom and he laying on top of me as I nuzzle my beak into his neck "pleasee Leooo" I feel his body tense up and he gives a shaky reply "o-ok" I don't know what I'm thinking moving into a position like this but he seems not to mind

I pull his body closer to mine breathing in scent-sweet  
cherrys- I heard a small noise escape his lips I almost lose control if it wasn't for"Dude what are you doing" Mikey ask leaning over the couch eating a slice of day old pizza I bolt up hitting my head to Leos we both scream in pain

"GOD DAMNIT MIKEY"I jump over the couch throwing Leo back on the couch then proceed to chasing him he runs like a bitch to Donnie's room shutting the door"Little prick"I slam my fist against the door.

someone tap me on the shoulder I turn to see Leo fidgeting looking at the ground with a blush spread across his face. Fuck that's hot"So...where you wanna go"I give him a toothy grin and slip my arm around his neck"The new Bloody Marie 4 is out" I say excitedly "Oh noo"

* * *

****

_YAY CHAPTER TWO!_

so i was on vacation and was sooo bumb I couldn't write all i had was my cell sooo my friend a genius and says just type in your email and dudes

i got like two more chapters done soo I'm making great progress sooo

R&R

or

i shall kill

Donnie

**Donnie:...fuck**


	3. What have I done

_**SINCE THIS STORY IS UP THE SAME DAY AS CHAPTER 2**_

**_DONNIE IS SLOWLY BEING TORTURE_**

**_(_**_"AHH DONNIE ... HARDER FUCK!"**)**_

**_ok maybe having Mikey help torture Donnie back fired_**

**_on with the story_**

**_(_**_"NOT ON MY GOOD SHEETS!**)**_

* * *

Holy son of a bitch I'm taking Leo to a movie A horror film at that he'll be all over me scared shitless. One time when we were 13 me and Leo Donnie and Mikey watch Bloody Marie 2 he damn near jump in my lap and stayed there til the movie ended head buried in my neck.

At the time I thought nothing of it we teased him for a week but now it totally different I want him to jump in my lap I want to hold him close and tell him everything will be ok. Haha the fearless isn't so fearless

I walk out of my room I removed my red clad mask and and other equipment and traded it for black baseball cap a black leather jacket with a white t-shit under neath along with blue jeans and some black boots I make my way to Leo's door knocking four times pause then knock three more times.

He open his door his outfit was some what similar to mine except he had a dark blue baseball cap a thick khaki jacket black t-shirt under neath dark blue jeans and brown boots. He look pretty damn good if you ask me"Ya ready bro" I say patting him on the shell.

He looks nervous as hell "I don't know about this Raph I mean what if Master Spliter find out" all I hear is blahblahblah "Leo"I put my arm around his neck"chill would ya Mikey gonna cova for us ya need to stop worrying so much and if we're busted I'll take the blame"He looks up at me with those deep chocolate eyes then sighs "ok Raph"

...

We made it to the theater at 10p.m that's a good time when no ones around "Two for Bloody Marie 4" the little blonde bimbo blows her pink bubblegum then sucks it back into her mouth "would you lyke totally go 3-D lyke totally"

Leo starts shaking his head quickly and I let out a disappointed sigh "naah no 3-D" she starts to type away as two tickets start popping up "that'll be lyke $20.50" I see Leo start going through his pocket pulling some money out but I stop him from doing so as I slap down the full amount that's due

_**(AN:don't ask how they got money they just do) **_

and she hands us our tickets"Raph you didn't need to pay for me" he says adjusting his cap"Yeah..but I wanted to" I hold the door open for him to walk through haha I'm such a gentlemen before I walk in myself the blondie stops me"Lyke your friends a cutie lyke can I have lyke his digits" she said twirling her hair.

This bitch must be blinder then a fuckin bat to not see he green as hell stupid bimbo"He not interested" then make my way over to Leo who buying snacks"I could have payed for those" he had a large popcorn and a large soda in his hand along with two chocolate bars for the both of us"No way you payed for the movie I'll pay for snacks"

take the popcorn and drink from his hands we walk up to the guy that will take our tickets. Little blond hair blue eye guy"What's up dudes" he takes our tickets "theater 3 dudes sweet movie" this kid could be a human Mikey scary.

We get into the theater and go to the way top were no one sits "So  
raph" he says popping some popcorn in his mouth chew then swallow "Why'd you wanna go to the movies with me you could have ask Donnie and Mikey to come"

I scratch the tip of my beak and my face turns slightly pink Dammit "Well I-I wanted to chill with ya we don't hang out very often"He pops more popcorn in his mouth sucking in his finger to lick off the butter.

**Fuck...**

He takes his finger from his mouth with a pop "I guess your right" the theater gets dark and the preview start up.

Oh this is gonna be a fun night

(20min into the movie)

This totally sucks. My plans working but then its not him and his fucking preyed. He scared shitless but he refuses to hide away he just gripping his seat hella hard. Guess I'll have to make the move so taking the soda and putting it on the opposite side of us I lift up the arm rest dividing us and scoot closer to him wrapping my arm around his waist.

He tensed up but doesn't say anything so I lean over and whisper "its ok if your scared I'm right here"

Just then a demon come shooting out screaming at the screen he jumps and buries his face in my neck. Ok NOW its the best night ever.

One part of the movie the main characters brother comes back from the war he tells his older brother how much he hates him for leaving and not being there when his little brothers needed him against the demons this seems to get Leos attention as he cringes at the screen

...

As we make our way back over the roof tops Leo stops and removes his cap"Raph.."He says trailing off I to take off my cap looking at him I wonder what's up "You alright Leo?"He fidgeting so somethings up"Do you hate me.."My eyes widen"why would I hate you"

"For leaving...we never did talk about it"I run my hand over my head "I...I don't hate you at the time I was just upset ya know but it all over and done with that was like a year ago" I give him a big goofy grin much like Mikey's

"No it is a big deal I hurt my brothers I wasn't around when you guys needed me" My smile deflates "Leo you can't hold us all on ya shoulder you were just bein a leader" Leo covers his face with his hand and his shoulders start to shake. I move closer and pry his hands away

...Hes crying

A sob escapes his lips as he trys to pull his hands away to hide his weakness "Leo.." This only made him cry harder he tightly close his eyes and clench his teeth trying to get away. I can't let him go.

So I pull him to my chest"R-Raph let me g-go" he trys to pull away from me but I only tighten the hug"You don't have to carry such burdens you are our brother our leader we love you unconditionally and nothing you do will change that"Now he sobbing loudly clutching onto my jacket"...Forgive me" he repeats this over and over burying his face in my chest

"I already have.."

...

We made it home pretty late Mikey and Donnie were asleep on the couch Donnie sitting with his head tilted back and Mikey head in his lap.

Maybe I'm not the only one that has feelings for my brother

. Leo makes his way over to Donnie and shake him lightly"Donnie...Donatello wake up"Donnie wakes up running his hand over his face"oh hey Leo"he looks down to see Mikey asleep a smile graces his lips

"let get him in his room" Leo says ready to pick Mikey up but is stop by Donnie"I got him you guys go to bed" he picks Mikey up bridle style. Walking to Mikey's room closeing the door behind him.

Leo gives the door a confused look but shrugs it off and walks towards his room before he can open his door my hand is pressed against it towering over him he turns to look up at me and doesn't move confusion written all over his face. I lean down and place a kiss on his forehead "goodnight"I turn and walk to my room.

When inside I slump against the door rubbing my face"That was an interesting night" I undress from my clothing and get into my hammock sleep takes me easily

...

I'm awaken by Donnie telling me it time for  
training. I made my way to the bathroom to wash up. I walk in to see Leo brushing his teeth he turns and gives me a smile toothbrush still in mouth "wornig waph" he ducks down to rinse his mouth then back up to wipe his face with a towel

"ughhragh"I'm not a morning person. He walks up to me and next thing I know there a ice cold wash cloth on my face "Can't have you asleep at practice can we" he smiles at me as he continue to wash my face"I can wash my own face" I say he drops the wash cloth but doesn't remove his hands from my face running his thumb over my cheek.

God dammit look what's he doing to me...

I place my hand on top of his and lean into it I kick the door close and he snaps out of it and trys to pull back his hand but I grip his wrist"R-Raph umm" I place my hand on his plaston and push him against the sink. I'm gonna hate myself for this later.

I brush my lips against his then pull back he looks utterly shock but I can't get enough so I swoop  
down and kiss him deep. He grips my shoulders but does not push me away but he doesn't kiss back either I run my tongue over his lips giving it a nip which makes him gasp allowing me entrance to his mouth.

He makes a noise of protest and trys to pull away but I put my hand on the back of his neck to deepen. I began to massage our tongues together he let's out a small moan and begins to kiss back circling his arms around my neck.

We start to fight for dominance but I easily win I tuck my hand under his thighs lifting him up on the sink and wrap his legs around me my hand travels down his plaston he pulls from the kiss eyes tightly closed his breathing uneven.

I get lower and lower as I bite and nip his neck until. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Leo Raph I gotta use the bathroom dudes!"I stop what I'm doing my eyes wide. What have I done. I push him from me and run like hell out into the sewers and up the ladder.

I run over rooftops I don't know where I'm going I don't care I just need to get away from there.

_What have I done..._

* * *

_**you know the routine**_

**_R&R_**

**_THANK YOU!_**


	4. I Know

_**Hello!**_

**_I like to say that I apologize if the chapters are to short or it seems rush but hang in there with me this story is far from over_**

**_plus if anyone sees Donnie please return him_**

**_thank you_**

**_now on with the story!_**

* * *

I've been gone for five days. They must be freaking out looking for me but I can't return yet so I stop by April's and Casey's. I look through the window I don't see anyone but the TV on plus the windows unlock I walk through the window to have a kitchen knife fly pass me and into the wall"Oh my god Raph I'm sorry I thought someone was breaking in...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" April screeches at me.

I shrug "places". "Do you know everyone been all around New York looking for you Casey at your place right now...and poor Leos a wreck" "...why what's wrong with him"I plop down on the couch and lower my head "He not eating or sleeping he out looking for you half the time...he even yelled at Splinter"

That's a shock

"Raph...what happen"Memories of that morning flash through my head"I let my feeling for Leo get the best of me...I kissed him and I freak out and ran..."I get a sharp pain in the back of my head "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"

she towers over me with a wooden spoon in hand"You ran because you basically told him your feelings I thought that was the plan from the get go""But he's going to hate me April I can't live with that""You won't have to..he'll understand trust me" I sigh again.

"Well..I'm not quite ready to go home yet...can I crash here just for tonight" she sigh pinching the bridge of her nose "sure fine..but I gotta get some stuff from the store you can have the couch" she says as she starts to put on her jacket and grab her keys "I'll be back in an hour...make yourself conformable" I watch her leave the apartment I laid back on the couch and started to flip through the channels

**(Narrator POV)**

As April made her way down the hallway she fisted through her jacket pocket and brought out her cell she began to punch in numbers and held it to her ear till she heard a voice "hey Case...yeah its Raph...he at the apartment..."

...

**(Raph POV)**

I don't know what time it is but I must have been out for a while it dark out I stretch out... I gotta piss... as I make my way from the bathroom something doesn't feel right "April?" she said she only be gone a hour I shrug it off and make my way back to the couch I start flipping through the channels when I'm tapped on the shoulder I turn to have a fist collide with my face throwing me across the room

I rub my cheek I'm in a daze I hear Aprils door open and a gasp then sound of feet running around the place I finally come to to see Mikey Casey and Donnie holding back a very pissed Leo

"Leo we said to not do anything rash!"Donnie says trying to control our enrage older brother "let go of me!" Never have I seen him so mad not even at me I get up the best I can shaking my daze but then a body tackles me to the ground.

And a fist hits me again "you fucking asshole!" I finally manage to block his attacks and throw him off of me I wipe the blood from my lip "L-Leo let me explain"

he gets up looks as if he ready to attack me again his fist are clench "WHY SHOULD I HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND LEAVE! HOW COULD YOU I...I" please don't..."I HATE YOU I DISOWN YOU AS MY BROTHER"

my world just broke I lost him I feel the tears run down my cheek I hear Donnie speaking but I don't know what he's saying I feel so empty I feel myself move I'm in front of him I look him in the eyes and let the tears pool "tell me you don't mean that"

he turns his head from me but I grab him by the face and force him to look at me "TELL ME YOU DON'T FUCKING MEAN IT!"he slaps my hands from his face and turns his back on me and makes his leave I drop to my knees as the tears pool from my eyes then everything goes dark

**(Narrator POV) **

let the tears spill from his eye his face emotionless he was traped within himself "R-Raph.." Mikey shook his brother and got no response "cmon d-dude your scaring m-me" it was no use Raph was not there lost in his own mind

...

They got him back and set him  
on the couch he still wore the emotionless mask the tears dried up on his face Master Splinter approached his son laying a paw on his shoulder "Raphael...my son answer me" nothing Master Splinter let a sigh escape his mouth that's when Raph shot up startling everyone

"R-Raph" Donnie said worriedly but was ignored as he made his way to his bedroom and closed the door Master Splinter scratch his temple "where is Leonardo my sons" Mikey shrug his shoulders looking at Raphs door then drop his head making his leave to his room as well

"I don't believe he came home yet Master Splinter now if you excuse me" Donnie makes his way to his younger brothers messy room he looks to the bed to see a sadden Mikey "I don't like to see them like this Donnie" Donnie could see the tears form behind his brothers eyes he makes his way to him sitting next to him he reaches over and grabs his hand which is squeezed back in return Donnie brings his other hand to his brothers cheek

"Mikey..love look at me" his brother turns to him blue eyes spilling out tears "they'll find there way through this together trust me when I says this" he wipe the tears from his eyes then leans in kissing his brother who entwines his arms around Donnie neck they pull from the kiss resting they're foreheads together "I love you dude" Mikey says with a cheeky grin "I love you to.."

_**(AN:yay! Some Donnie Mikey goodness :D)**_

...

Leo walk through the entrance his eyes puffy and red he was making his way to his room when stop by Master Splinter "Leonardo may we speak" Leo look back and forth between his room and Master

"yes sensai.." .. "My son I heard of your disownment of your brother" Leo stayed quiet head low "he's not talking you do know this" still silence "Leonardo...explain to me what bothers you" still nothing Splinter let a sigh escape his lips as he makes his leave

"my son I know this much your disownment to your brother affect Raphael deeply...yes he ran but for the fact he was scared to lose the one he loves.."

Leo head shot up to look at his sensai tears start to fall from his eyes "what do I do I'm scared myself how can I have such feeling for my own brother...why does it hurt so much I don't know what to do"

Splinter made his way to his oldest son stroking his tear stained cheek"the answer lies within you and Raphael" "you..you aren't disgusted by these feelings.." A small cuckle escape his lips "Donatello said the same thing when I found out the relationship between him and Michelangelo"

Leo mouth drop to the floor "but like I told him we can not help who we fall in love with you are my sons and I accept you no matter what"with that he made his leave

...

Its been three days and Raph has yet to come out of his room it scared his two younger brothers at how dead he look his eyes was an endless void of darkness Mikey slam the door to his brother room making his way to Leos he open the door "what the shell Mik-" he was push up against the wall roughly

"GOD DAMMIT LEO HE'S DIEING YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM...you have to" tears slip from his eyes Leo wrap his arms around is littlest brother "I'm sorry Mikey...I...I just need time" Mikey shoved his brother from him "whatever dude" and made his leave 'this is all tearing us apart'

Leo found himself meditating 'what do I do..what do I do...what do I want' memories of Raph flooded his mind how he held him look at him fought with him laugh smiled cried "...I know" he open his eyes to have a single tear cascaded down his cheek...

* * *

_**ok I found Donnie hiding under my bed!**_

**_Erie: you know for a ninja you sure suck at hiding_**

**_Donnie: shut up _****_R&R bitches!_**


	5. Because I Love You

_**ok lost to say**_

**_LEMONLEMONLEMON_**

**_IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BOYXBOY INCEST TURTLECEST DO NOT READ THE BOTTOM HALF THAT STARTS WITH LEMON!_**

**_DONNIE IS SLOWLY DIEING AND MIKEY GONNA KILL ME _**

**_HELP!_**

**_Mikey:on with the story cmere bitch!_**

**_me:AHHH!_**

* * *

Leo made his way to Raph room he knock on the door but received no answer so he let himself in it was dark in the room he could hardly make out the figure laying on the hammock facing the wall he had a tray of food "Raph.."

He saw the body twitch but did not make eye contact with him "I..I brought you lunch" with that he set it on the night stand and made his leave Raph sat up in his hammock and look to the tray of food but what caught his attention was the note attach to his tray he made his way over to it and pick up the note

_""Raph meet me at the out look of the city tonight at 10..its time we talked""_

Raph stared at the letter his eye had a spark of life in them again but he needed Leo to light the flame he began to eat his food slowly its almost been a week since he really ate anything as he ate he didn't notice the his two younger brothers poking they're heads through the door smiling

"what I tell you Mikey they'll get through this"Donnie said petting his mates head "...cowabunga dude" Mikey said smiling up to Donnie

...

Raphmade his way through the city scared out of his mind on what his brother had to say to him as he made it to the outlook there was no sign of Leo 'did he change his mind' there was a tap on his shoulder he turn to see his blue clad brother the moon bouncing off of his leaf green skin and illuminating his chocolate brown eyes Raph thought he look simply beautiful

Leo rub his arm and look away from his brother he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath then look straight into Raphs piercing golden eyes he walk closer to Raph and brought his hand to Raphs cheek Raph eyes widen when he saw the glistening tears fall "I'm sorry..."

Raph was lost for word so he continued to just stare as the hand slip from his cheek and Leo look to the ground "I wish I could take back everything I said to you I could never stop being your brother I hope you can forgive me one day for saying such words" he was surprised by the cracking reply he got back

"I already have"

his head shot up to see Raph smiling at him his eyes holding so much emotion happiness forgiveness understanding...love this confused Leo so "how.." Raph tilt his head to the side confused by the question "what do you mean"

tears rolled down like a waterfall from Leo eyes "how can you keep forgiving me I-Ive hurt yo-you so much l-left you w-w-when you need me I d-disown you I..I'm horrible you should hate me!"

The tears wouldn't stop he look to his brother who face was now serious he took a step closer he look pissed and this scared Leo so he back up "that's bullshit Leonardo" he was push up against a wall arms pinned next to his head "you take it back right now" Leo shook his head "no it true god dammit" his wrist where let go as a fist hit the wall next to his face

"I said take it back!" Raph eyes look as if he was going to cry "no I won't take it back I don't understand how you can forgive me so easily...WHY DAMMIT!"Leo  
screamed

**"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"**

the tears pooled down Raph face his whole body shaking "because...I Love you...I've always loved you and nothing you do is going to change that" Leo look at his brother in disbelief and this scared Raph so he turn his back to Leo ready to leave until Leo ran up behind hugging him tight "don't go again I can't handle you telling me such things then leaving me behind...after you ran out on me after the bathroom incident I was so hurt I thought you were disgusted with me"

he heard Raph chuckle "how can I ever be disgusted by you" Raph took a hold of Leo wrist getting out of his grasp spun around and embraced his brother "if anything I thought you were disgusted by me...its a sin to have such feelings for your brother..but then again there's like a 95% chance we aren't related but I really don't give a damn I Love You so fucking much nothing else matters"

he could feel Leos arms encircle his neck and the hot tears on his  
shoulders "you are my brother and the love of my life Leonardo you may not love me back and I'll except that as long as I could just be near you is all I need to survive" Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing he was in fact confused of his feelings for Raph but he refuse to lose him again

he pulled back from the hug and stared deep into those golden eyes he lean up and captured those lips in a passionate kiss Raph pulled Leo closer to him deepening the kiss as Leos arms circled his neck tighter Raph nip Leos lips asking for entrance which he was granted plugging his tongue deep into Leo mouth they're tongues swirling fighting for dominance that Raph won easily a moan escape them both then they pulled back in need of air they both panted heavily Leo was the first to gain control of his breathing

"your wrong when you say I may not love you back...I may not understand my feelings for you quite yet and I need time to figure them out but I know I feel  
something for you Raph and I'm willing to try us out" a small smile grace his lips as he look into his brothers eyes a pink blush gracing his cheeks a cheeky smirk grace Raphs face and he lean his forehead against Leos

"take all the time you need" he gave a small peck to his brothers lips "I Love you" a green hand came to his cheek "I know and in due time I may Love you as well" they began to share another passionate kiss under the moon lit sky

...

Quiet laughter could be heard through the swears the two figures made there way through the living room one trip and almost fell but the other caught them by the forearm _"shh leo or we'll wake everyone up"_Raph said hoisting up the cheerful ninja _"haha sorry"_ they made there way to the front of Leos door

"_well..good night"_Raph layed a genal kiss on Leos lips and turn to walk to his room but was stop by a hand grabbing his he turn back to see a very red Leo looking at the floor _"I'm no tired yet..wanna come in and hangout"_Raph face as well turn the same shade of red _"s-sure"_

_'son of a bitch!'_

they made there way into Leos neither looking at each other (well for the fact it was pitch dark) Leo made his way over to the lamp switching it on giving the room a light dim Leo sat down on his bed then look up at Raph a blush covering his face he gave him a sweet smile in return Raph look away scratching the back of his head

"so..whatcha wanna do" Raph said crossing his arms over his chest leaning up against the door blush still in place. Leo stood walking over to Raph grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the bed "you don't have to stand there" they both sat on the bad Leo look to the ground a nervous smile and a blush covered his face as Raph's arms were still crossed over his chest looking up at the ceiling

he look at Leo out of the corner of his eye a little Angel Raph pop up on his shoulders_*make small talk, complement him make him feel conformable* _seconds later little Devil Raph was on the other shoulder _***Don't listen to that dolt jump him fuck him into the mattress till he's begging you to stop* ***Are you mad you don't want to lose hm again do you* ***you don't want him getting bored of ya either***_

**_*fuck him*_**

_*Don't do it*_

_***do it***_

_*DON'T!*_

_****__LEMONLEMONLEMON!_

"Raph..." Raph shook his head rapidly making the two figment of his imagination disappear he turn to Leo who was closer then he remember his chest against his arm "y-yeah" Raph swears if it got any hotter he could be turtle soup "you ok?" he nodded in reply

Leo look back to the floor then back at Raph that warm smile on his face he reach his hand up to Raph cheek tilting his head slightly lean up and place a kiss on his cheek _"you dont have to be nervouse" _he whisper to Raph

_'damn'_

Leo climb into Raph lap straddling him placing both hands on Raph thighs he lean up and lick his neck he got a moan in return he smiled against the neck and proceeded to like and nip the neck "fuck Leo" Raph place his hands near Leos tail massaging the area softly he two was answer with a soft moan he brought his hands to leos cheeks forceing him to look at him

Raph brought his lips to Leos the kiss was soft and gentle until Leo rock his hips into Raph causing Raph to bite down on on his lips and surprising as it was it was a turn on for the both of them they soon were exploring each others mouth

Raphs hands wander down south his hand brush against something hard he broke the kiss to look down and saw they had both release themselfs there manhoods rubbing against eachother "R-Raph" Raph look up to see the most sexiest thing ever

Leo had a blush cross his cheek drool driping from his mouth from the heated kiss they shared eyes half lidded. Raph hand went lower and wrap around they're dicks giving them a few strocks and a squeeze pre cum drip from Leos and onto his hand he brought his hand to his mouth and lick the substance "mmm tasty" he said with a cocky smirk

Leo took hold of Raph hand he eyed one of the fingers until he stuck it into his mouth sucking on it gently eyes watching Raph his manhood twitch in response he let the finger fall from his mouth with a 'pop' licking his lips "I do agree" he purred h lean closer to Raph _" I wonder if you taste just as good"_with that he slid down Raph body until he was in between Raph legs

"L-Leo you don't have to do this" Raph said looking down at his brother "but I want to" he brought his hands to the back of his head and untied the blue mask letting it slip to the floor

he brought his attention back to Raph manhood he wrap his hand around it giving the head a small lick "L-Leo" Leo tongue went to the base and lick a trail up to the head "Fuck stop messin around" Raph received a small giggle in return until he was engulf completely

"Fuck Leo keep goin"

Leo head bob up and down taking in as much as he could which was hard since it was freaking huge bigger then his he place both hands on Raph thigh and slid his mouth further down deep throuting him "Son of a Bitch!" Raph through his head back eyes clench tight

Leo repeated this action for another minute until he felt it pulse in his mouth "L-Leo I'm..I'm gon-" Leo shove it deep into his mouth and Raph release into his mouth but began to choke he release Raph from his mouth cum shot onto his face

"Fuck Leo I'm sorry fuck fuck" Leo swallowed what was n his mouth licking his lips "mm your not so bad your self hothead" a smirk grace Raph face as he lean down and lick the cum off Leo face "hmm i think you taste better may I have more"

he help Leo up and layed him on his back on the bed "spread your legs" Leo face turn a bright pink he tuned his head from his brother putting both hands behind his knees he tuck them to his chest then spread them wide

Raph went to the swollen member giving it a kiss then went lower until he was at Leos tail that was tuck firmly over his hole "Leo..baby relax" he said massaging the tail the tail relax untucking itself to reveal he pink pucker

Raph lick the outside a buck was return "R-Raph" Raph repeated the action until he put the tip of his tongue into the pucker the muscles clench around it he brought his hand to Leo manhood and began to pump it "Raph..oh god" he push his tongue deeper into the hole it engulf it entirely Leo let out a loud moan

Raph removed his tounge and look a leo "leo you need to keep it down" he recived a nod "o-ok just dont stop" raph chuckled and went back to eating Leo out leo bit into his wrist to stop himself from makeing noise

the pleasure stop he look down to find himself flip onto his stomach his ass high in the air

"you ready for this Leo" Raph ask he didn't want to scare or hurt Leo "I..I trust you" Raph lean over and place a small kiss on the back of his neck "..ok here I go" Raph push the tip of his dick into Leo who let out a hiss he continued to push in until Leo clamp down preventing him to move

"ba-baby you need t-to relax" Raph could see the tears pour down Leo face he wrap his hand around and grab Leo manhood and began to pump relaxing Leo enough to push in all the way he staid still for a minute until Leo push back on him "m-move"

Raph rock his hips in a slow pace pumping Leo at the same time about three minute into his pace Leo push up on hs hands and turn his to look him in the eyes "if you dont pick up the fucking pace I'm gonna fuck you" raph smirk push Leo back down he pulled out to the tip and push back in fast hitting his prostate"FUCK!"

Mikey shot up in bed and a arm slip down his chest he turn to his wall with a confused look "mikey *yawn* whats wr-" "shh dude"

Raph pounded into Leo hard but it didn't seem enough for Leo "Faster R-Raph..oh fuck y-yes Harder!" Raph pick up speed the bed clapping against the wall "fuck baby..your tight" Raph lean down biting into his shoulder "ah!mmm g-good"

Leo push up and pulled Raph out of him "L-Leo what the-"he was push on to his back and Leo climb into his lap he took hold of Raph and eased himself onto his member rocking back and fourth he leaned down and captured Raph's lips in a passionate kiss Raph trust up hard hitting Leo prostate dead on

Leo eyes shot open wide as he screamed into Raph mouth realising his seeds between them Leo muscle clamp down on Raph he threw his head back "LEO!" realising himself into Leo

Leo collapsed onto Raph chest breathing heavily Raph slip himself out of Leo bringing his hand to Leo head and stroke it lovingly he soon heard the soft sound of sleep coming from his mate he grab the covers pulling it over them both switching off the light he place a kiss on Leo head "I love you Leonardo.." sleep over took him as well

"cmon Mikey lemme hear its my turn!" Mikey was pressed up aginst the wall with a cup "no way dude!"

(Next Morning...well..afternoon)

Leo woke that morning with his lower half sore he felt around his bed to find it was empty he turn to his right no one insight he went to sit up but the pain volted throughout his intire body "uggh ...was it worth it" memories of last night flash through his mind a blush crept up his cheeks a small smile gracing his lips "yeah all worth it"

just then the door open to reveal a very happy Raph with a tray of food in hand he look at his new lover and his grin grew bigger "great your awake how are you feeling baby" he set the tray down on the night stand lent down and kiss Leo head gently

"no injury is compared to the pain I'm feeling right now" a smirk graced Raph lips "hehe I was that good" in return he got a flick to the nose "ouch h-"he was soon pulled down into a gental kiss "yes..yes you were" a warm smile hit Raph as he look at his love he went back to the tray setting it in front of Leo

"I made you breakfast and I got you some pain medicince I also  
covered for you during training" as he explain this to leo he pick up a piece of toast holding it to Leo mouth who took a bite "what time is it" he said swallowing "just about 12:30" a groan was his reply

The rest of the morning was spent with raph feeding his love and getting Leo out of bed after about an hour of that Leo was able to make it into the bathroom a hot bath already for him as he sat there soaking he thought of the past few days _'never thought raph would be such a loving boyfriend' _when that thought strike through his head he turn a dark red _'boyfriend...yet I still can't place my feelings...is what we did last night the right thing...it feels like the right thing...but my feelings are not solved...is this fair to him'_

just then Raph walk in with a towel a grin on his face "hey you don't wanna prune up do ya" Leo sat up and got out of the tub water dripping from his body he ran a hand over his head Raph just stared his mouth gaped he ran up on Leo pushing him against the wall and attack his neck

"R-Raph no..no stop that the guys are o-out there" he was lifted off the ground his legs wrapping around Raph he was soon lost in the pleasure until he heard the giggles coming from the bathroom door his eyes shot open to see his little brothers with a camera smiling like idiots "Raph and Leo sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-" they're song was short lived when a angry Raph came charging at them

"AHHHH"they bolted from the door "GET BACK HERE" Leo made his way to the door watching his brothers scatter around they're home he lean against the door frame a smile shot against his face '...my family'

* * *

_***nosebleed!***_

**_Leo:uhhh R&R...ouch*rubs backside*_**

**_Raph:*thumb up wink*_**

* * *

**__****Ok well see I added to chapter 5 this being the end on 'One Year and Six Months'**

**__****BUT**

**_THERE IS A SEQUEL ON ITS WAY_**

**_I couldn't end the story with Leo not finding out his feelings!it would be cruel to the fans .I just didn't know how to fit in what was going to be Chapter 6 into the story plus theres a time skip not much though._**

**_oh! and I would like to apologize for my poor grammer skills I am recently looking for a beta so please no mean reviews I understand I suck major ass_**

**_soo look for my Sequel coming soon (like real soon whenever this was updated it was like posted the next day )_**

**_so yeah I'm rambling now loves kisses ^*^_**


End file.
